<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Playdate by The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991427">The Playdate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer'>The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Storm and Emile Berry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Kids, Disney Movies, Dr. Emile Picani is Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders' Child, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Fic, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders' Child, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Emile have a playdate arranged and their parents officially meet - more beautiful friendships to come?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Storm and Emile Berry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Playdate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another oneshot for this series! Logicality and Prinxiety needed to meet so here it is :) this is the calm before the storm because there's another oneshot (with the most ANGST in my opinion and a surprise) </p><p>Also, a bit of Virgil's past is explained in here (the next oneshot he'll elaborate more on it) but these two incidents inspired me to write oneshots of Logan meeting Patton and then Roman meeting Virgil, you know? It'll definitely be added to the series.</p><p>Also, Remus and Deceit have a small part in this oneshot. </p><p>Thankyu everyone who have been waiting for this oneshot and now here it is! Tell me what you guys think and enjoy the fic ^^ </p><p>Remy: 4<br/>Emile: 4</p><p> </p><p>*This is set (mid/late) August 2020*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And now, a featured presentation :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a change in his son that Logan and he noticed as the weeks passed. Neither of them needed to worry about Emile when he was at preschool - their little boy had found that friend that he needed in life. Patton was over the moon that his son was going to school and leaving the campus with a smile on his face - all thanks to the little Remy Storm. Patton wanted to meet this boy because of how happy he made Emile.</p><p>Then there was Logan who took a bit convincing. All that stuck to the logical man was the fact that the Storm boy had kissed Emile on the <em>lips</em>. Logan didn't find the child suspicious, but he was curious about Remy too. Logan knew what kisses initiated - a courtship. Patton called him silly and didn't see his viewpoint at all.</p><p>Emile also couldn't stop talking about his friend either. Patton knew that his husband was just as delighted that their son had made a friend. Patton wanted to see if they could arrange a playdate for the boys, maybe even a sleepover in the future just based on how they both seemed to enjoy being around each other so much.</p><p>"Remy has male parents like I do." Emile said one evening during dinner. He had finished a story about Remy and he playing cops and robbers.</p><p>Patton gushed at the thought that Logan and he weren't the only gay couples there. He glanced at Logan, "Do you hear that, Lo? They're like us."</p><p>"So it sounds." Logan said as he was lost in thought. He was wondering what Remy's parents were like - just curious. He couldn't deny his son's happiness though. "You really enjoy Remy's presence, don't you, Emile?"</p><p>Emile nodded and continued eating. He stopped when a thought came to him. "Remy told me something while we were playing. He told me that the sunglasses he wears are the ones he stole when he was two!"</p><p>Logan eyeballed his son when he heard those words. Following rules and guidelines were part of being logical and that's who he was. Hearing that the child that seems to have an interest in his son has <em>stolen</em> - he didn't know how to react. He couldn't help but wonder what Remy's parents were like. From what it sounded like, Remy still had the sunglasses he had stolen when he was two. Ergo, Remy's parents went back to pay for the sunglasses or they allowed their son to become a criminal.</p><p>"Remy is a thief?" Patton gasped when he heard his husband's words.</p><p>Patton said warningly, "Logan! That's not kind."</p><p>"But that's exactly what Remy is if Emile has the story straight." Logan defended his earlier choice of words.</p><p>"He was two years old, Logan. At such a young age, children don't know what's right or wrong. Besides, Remy sounds like a good child. Emile hasn't been badly influenced because Remy isn't one." Patton explained.</p><p>Logan put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, we've ruled out that it isn't the child's fault. What of his parents then? Emile says Remy still kept the sunglasses. They condone robbery?"</p><p>Patton sent a disapproved look at his husband's direction. Sometimes, he could get too logical, but Patton loved him for it. He didn't want Logan picking at battles with Remy's parents - whom they have to meet. It only made sense to have a good relationship with the parents of Emile's friend. It would be nice to make friends with other parents, especially if their child and Emile play together. Patton was thinking of Emile - with the addition of Logan and him.</p><p>No, they had to do right by Emile. Besides, they couldn't surmise people they didn't know. For all they knew, Remy's parents could be saints - that let their kid have a stolen pair of sunglasses. Patton couldn't determine when his husband would let that one go.</p><p>Patton cleared his throat, planning on changing the subject. He gazed at Emile, "I was thinking about arranging a playdate with Remy. What do you think, love?"</p><p>Emile's eyes became shining stars at the words that came out of Patton's mouth. Then there was Logan who was tongue-tied about the whole idea.</p><p>"Yes, yes! That would be awesome!" Emile cried out as if he was just told Remy was coming over at this second.</p><p>Logan studied his husband, "Uh dear, should we discuss this later?"</p><p>"No, Lo. Remy is Emile's friend. Don't you want to meet him? And we can become friends with his parents! That'd be great wouldn't it?" Patton was just getting excited by just the thought.</p><p>Logan couldn't help but glance at the eagerness coming from his husband and son. It was like telling a puppy it was going to be adopted. Those puppy eyes Patton and Emile had were just too much for him. He wouldn't be agreeing to this if it wasn't for his husband and son. Then again, he didn't have the right to judge other parents or their children. It was unfair of him and he was aware that he would need to refrain himself from doing so. It wouldn't be easy.</p><p>"It would be... beneficial for Emile to hang out with his acquaintance out of school." Logan sighed at the excitement from Emile. He looked at Patton, "And I suppose, it would benefit us, to get to know Remy's parents...for future events."</p><p>Patton nodded at his husband proudly. The logical man could be so stubborn. At least now they were going to meet Remy and his parents. Patton couldn't wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the Storm household, Janus and Remus were visiting. Two weeks had passed since Remy's first day at preschool and the couple wanted an update on how it was going for their little sassy nephew. The last thing the two were expecting was to find out that Remy had kissed someone.</p><p>With mischievous thoughts, Janus and Remus couldn't help but every so often glance in Roman's and Virgil's direction. They could see the gears turning as both of them thought differently. No doubt Roman was a bit sad, but was secretly planning the wedding. Then there was Virgil, who was likely freaking out. It was going to be a fun ride for them.</p><p>When Remy finished the story, Remus smirked at Virgil. "So, are you ready to take Remy down the aisle, Virge?" He expected the death glare the other sent him.</p><p>"No one is getting married." Virgil gritted his teeth.</p><p>Roman couldn't stop the thoughts of what his son's <em>and</em> Emile's wedding would look like. Being the mother hen he was, he did question how to react to Remy's first kiss. At first, he thought he should be trying to keep his child away from his suitor. When he thought it over again, he couldn't help but think about it differently.</p><p>Remy had his first kiss. It was the most innocent and sweetest thing in the world too! He was only four and Emile had been gobsmacked by the whole thing. Roman didn't doubt Remy had developed the idea by the thousands of kisses seen on the Disney movies or simply the example Virgil and he set. It was so adorable when you thought about it more.</p><p>Roman no longer had any reason to fret; now he was just imagining what was to come Remy's way. Surely, his son wouldn't have done that if there was <em>nothing </em>more than friendship between Emile and him. Roman guessed there might be a possible crush Remy might develop for Emile if he hadn't already. It felt like a fairytale like Cinderella or Snow White - but at the same time, no it wasn't. There was no evil stepmother trying to prevent Remy from being happy.</p><p>Janus scoffed, "Well definitely not now. He's only a child. But later on? Who knows what's down that path. Remy might be engaged by eighteen if not earlier."</p><p>Virgil wouldn't have it. He refused to. "Remy is <em>four. </em>There's no reason to be thinking about anything else besides becoming a kindergartner next year."</p><p>"Oh Virgil, come on." Roman wasn't shocked that his husband was acting this way. It didn't help that Janus's and Remus's goal was to add fuel to the fire. "We have to be serious, my dark stormy night. Remy basically initiated a courtship."</p><p>Virgil looked at Roman as if he had confessed that his love for Disney movies was a façade. "Why does it have to mean anything? It was just a kiss! They're toddlers; they don't know what they're doing."</p><p>"Why is everyone so loud?" Remy complained.</p><p>Janus eyeballed the four year old with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Do you want to marry Emile, Remy?"</p><p>"Marry? Like Daddy and Mommy?" Remy wanted to clarify what his uncle meant when he asked his question. He received a small nod and everyone looking at him. "I don't know..."</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow, "Was that the only kiss you two shared?"</p><p>Remy tilted his head and tried to think back on the last two weeks. He could admit that they had only kissed on the lips once. Remy has seen his parents kiss on the cheek or forehead sometimes and they both smiled after that. He thought that maybe Emile would enjoy that too.</p><p>It wasn't random kisses though. When Emile was happy and talking passionately, Remy felt the urge to kiss his cheek. He giggled when he saw Emile's cheeks go a dark shade of pink and freeze in place. It was during those times when Remy bopped his nose which woke up the other kid.</p><p>"N-no..." Remy confessed, confused when he saw his dad's eyes widen.</p><p>Remus clapped his hands loudly while smiling victoriously. "Well, they're basically dating now. You two officially know who your son-in-law will be."</p><p>Remy couldn't help but think about all the weddings he's seen on the Disney movies like Cinderella's and Ariel's. "If I marry Emile, can we have pumpkin spice lattes at the wedding?"</p><p>Virgil placed his hand over the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. Remus and Janus shared identical smirks. Then there was Roman who was thinking Starbucks at the wedding probably wouldn't go right together, but then again it wasn't <em>his</em> wedding.</p><p>Roman couldn't believe that he knew who his future son-in-law would be. He wanted to meet this little gentleman Remy couldn't stop going on about. An idea popped into his head.</p><p>"We should arrange a playdate for the boys. We can meet Emile and his parents!" Roman said happily as he turned to Virgil.</p><p>Virgil was still trying to recover from the thought of his four year old son getting married. "It wouldn't be a <em>bad</em> idea."</p><p>Remus gasped, "So I see you've accepted the position your son has put you in. Maybe they can get married at this playdate!" Virgil refrained himself from flipping the bird on his brother-in-law. He didn't want Remy copying him though. He's already done that.</p><p>"Who are his parents again, darling?" Roman asked his son who was fixing his sunglasses.</p><p>Remy had to think about it for a second. He remembered Emile had told him the first day when they were drawing pictures of their families. The names came to him! "His daddy is Logan and his mommy is Patton."</p><p>"Logan and Patton Berry." Roman summed up the information he knew. It was interesting knowing your in-laws this early on in your child's life. Oh how funny fate can be. No one caught the dazed look in Janus's eyes - it was too short to properly catch. </p><p>Remy recalled Emile telling him that his mom worked at the school. "Emile's mommy is one of the kindergarten teachers! He always picks up Emile because Emile's daddy is a teacher at a high school."</p><p>Roman placed his hand over his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe it. "Two teachers, my goodness. We have so much in common, Virge!"</p><p>"<em>Great</em>." Virgil muttered half-heartedly.</p><p>"Don't be such a downer, Emo Nightmare," Remus pouted. He changed his face instantly to a satisfied one. "You should be glad your son has found love."</p><p>Roman was trying to think about how they were going to have Emile here and meet his parents. He would need to exchange contact information with Emile's parents. He couldn't ask Adri for that stuff - it wouldn't be right. Next time he picked Remy up, he would need to find Patton and the two can talk.</p><p>Yes, that seemed like an excellent plan!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It only made sense that his husband was reacting the way he did. Roman knew that. They both reacted differently to things and accepted that it was just a part of their personalities. Therefore, Roman wasn't going to let Virgil stay like this without any talking being done. He knew Remus and Janus had gotten on his nerves and things needed to be settled.</p><p>"Never go to sleep angry" was something he tried to live by. Besides, it was best for them to talk now. Remus and Janus left and Remy was fast asleep.</p><p>Virgil was already sitting on their shared bed by the time Roman had gotten out of the bathroom. His husband mocked him all the time that he took too long. Roman rolled his eyes and continually told him "a prince gots to slay."</p><p>Roman settled right next to Virgil. "I think we should discuss what happened this evening." The groan he earned told him Virgil was really bothered by the topic.</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about because there's nothing going on. Since there's nothing going on, there's nothing wrong." Virgil took the covers of the bed and got under them.</p><p>Roman wouldn't have any of that. Obviously, there was something wrong. "Sorry but no can do, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance. Let's talk, please?"</p><p>Virgil exhaled heavily and got back up. He turned to face Roman. "So what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Roman frowned. "You didn't enjoy Janus's and Remus's teasing today."</p><p>"No one does." Virgil pointed out.</p><p>Roman couldn't argue with that. "True, but you despised the idea of Remy even getting married. Clearly, he can't marry anyone right now...so, what was bothering you?"</p><p>Virgil stayed silent.</p><p>"Is it the idea that our baby is growing up?" Roman tried.</p><p>Virgil shrugged. "The thought of the future, that's all."</p><p>"That's something that can dampen your mood." Roman knew it was Virgil's worries. He understood that it was out of your control to think of all the possibilities of something not working out. He pecked Virgil's cheek. "You're amazing for worrying about our son."</p><p>Virgil scoffed, "You don't worry <em>enough</em>." He then frowned as his eyes saddened. "But that's not a bad thing, because...you think of all the great things that are going to happen. That could happen. All of the good possibilities."</p><p>"We truly are chemically imbalanced, aren't we?" Roman thought with amusement.</p><p>Virgil sighed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>"Neither would I." Roman swore on his life. There were regrets in everyone's lives and the do overs, but when it came to Virgil and Remy there weren't any. Roman had everything he could ever want and more. "What is it about the future you're worried about?"</p><p>Virgil thought back on his own experiences with love. "I didn't have the best relationships before meeting you. It didn't help that I felt loveless and worthless. All of that was bound to create a concoction of pain and toxicity."</p><p>Roman knew about Virgil's past. He knew his husband didn't have a good family. The people watching him at his foster home weren't good people either. For the longest time it had only ever been Virgil all by himself. Roman had been his first real friend. Roman could admit his parents weren't the best, but he had Remus. He was never alone unlike Virgil.</p><p>It didn't help that Virgil ended up in relationships that weren't healthy. For most of his life, all Virgil knew was pain - mental, emotional and physical. Roman could see that Virgil was just worried it would be the same for their son.</p><p>Roman refused to let that happen though - and he knew Virgil did too. Even Remus and Janus would help if they could - they loved Remy. Remy had people who loved and cared about him (something Virgil didn't have during those hard times). Roman knew Virgil wasn't saying Emile would become a horrible person, he was just thinking for Remy's sake. It was sweet. A bit bitter, but sweet nonetheless.</p><p>Roman embraced Virgil, humming happily when he felt his husband hug back. "That's not going to happen, Virge." He wished someone would have been there for Virgil, but apparently things happened for a reason. Virgil's life did get better, although it didn't start well in the beginning. "None of us will let that happen."</p><p>When he pulled away, he saw Virgil's red puffy eyes. He hadn't even felt his tears on his shirt. "I know, it's just..."</p><p>"I know." Roman said, not wanting Virgil to say it if he couldn't. Roman understood.</p><p>Virgil sniffled. "It's good to get to know Emile and his parents. Like you said, Emile is Remy's friend. And even if something happens between them <em>later</em> in the future, it'll be a good thing."</p><p>Roman was glad to see Virgil had been soothed. He pecked Virgil's lips. They were all going to be fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as Roman planned, he was going to chat with Patton after picking up Remy. He informed Virgil of this just in case Patton and he began going off on a tangent. Roman was happy that Virgil wasn't as tense anymore now that they talked it over. The last thing Roman wanted to do was do something without having Virgil's input or approval.</p><p>Roman was pleased that his class occurred in the second to last hour of the school day for the high schoolers. It gave him the opportunity to pick up Remy. Today was a good day and he was going over all the positions in a theatre group. He couldn't wait until they began performing plays. He got ecstatic just <em>thinking</em> about it.</p><p>He tried thinking back on what Patton had worn the first day he picked up Remy. His son told him that Patton usually wore a light blue polo shirt with his grey cardigan. He had a bunch of light blue polo shirts since it was his favorite color. Roman would keep that in mind as he drove to the school campus and searched for Patton.</p><p>Roman successfully found his potential in-law when the kindergartners were exciting the school. It was the first class to leave and then the preschoolers along with the other grades coming out. Roman wondered if Emile and Remy could end up in Patton's class next year. It wouldn't be a bad idea at all.</p><p>The fanciful man ended up approaching Patton when he saw him outside of Adri's classroom. Right after making sure all his students ended up with their parents, Patton headed towards the preschool area which Roman headed over there as well. The idea that his son and Patton's son getting married - he couldn't get it out of his head. He gushed at the thought of it.</p><p>It was still some minutes before Adri would let the children out, which Roman thought it was the perfect time to see Patton. Slowly, he walked towards the other man with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Roman Storm - Remy's mom." Roman introduced himself, earning Patton's full attention. Patton smiled widely once he heard who Roman was.</p><p>Patton was as enthusiastic as Roman, if not more. "Oh my goodness! It's a pleasure to meet you. My husband, Logan, and I have been waiting to meet Remy's parents and Remy too. I'm Patton Berry, Emile's mom."</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine." Roman said in regards to meeting the other. It was nice to know Patton was a ball of sunshine like himself. "My husband, Virgil, and I would love to meet Emile and you guys too. We were thinking about arranging a playdate."</p><p>Patton's eyes lit up. "That's exactly what I was talking to my husband about yesterday!" <em>Amongst other things, </em>Patton thought as he recalled what Logan had to say about Remy stealing.</p><p>"I know the boys would love it too." Roman could imagine Emile being over at their home. "I also thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other, you know? It's nice to see another gay couple here. It's not common."</p><p>Patton nodded, understanding where Roman was coming from. "It is nice." He remembered his first day at orientation. Logan took Emile to his while Patton ran his own since he was one of the kindergarten teachers. He found out that some parents withdrew their kids when they found out that there was a gay teacher - some kids from his class and some from the other kindergarten classes.</p><p>Some people still had issues, but Patton knew they were entitled to their opinion. He was just happy for the parents who didn't have a problem. There was still goodness when there was badness.</p><p>"Logan and I would love to get to know you guys." Patton said sincerely. He couldn't help but think about the kiss. "How did your husband respond to the <em>kiss</em>?"</p><p>It took a moment for Roman to think about what Patton said. He then recalled it was the issue that was talked about yesterday. It wasn't an issue in his eyes though.</p><p>"I thought it was sweet, but Virgil worries about things a lot, but he means well. He couldn't help but think of Remy's heart being broken." Roman explained.</p><p>Patton frowned, "Oh my gosh, what a good dad he is!" He said sincerely which Roman was happy to see. "My husband would probably be mad that someone would make that assumption, but that's what parents do. That's so sweet of your husband."</p><p>"We don't mean to insult or anything, truly." Roman apologized.</p><p>Patton shook his head. "No need. Other parents might have gone off, but it's good to think of the well-being of your kiddos. He's even thinking down the line of Remy's life."</p><p>"We just want the best for our child, that's all." Roman said, gaining a soft smile from Patton. Roman was curious about their response to Remy's action. "How did you guys feel about the incident?"</p><p>Patton giggled. "I thought it was cute too. Logan, being the logical person he is, thinks that it's a courtship. I mean I don't hate the idea, but Logan can just analyze things a bit much."</p><p>Roman kept his thoughts to himself regarding the imaginary wedding he had in his head. At least Patton wasn't opposed to it.</p><p>"Whatever comes, I know they'll still be friends. It's not like they can get engaged or married right now. It's just amazing that they've found a friend." Roman said, brushing off the thought of the imaginary wedding.</p><p>Patton agreed, "That's absolutely true. All we should think about is the present. The future will come and we'll cross that bridge when it appears."</p><p>"Precisely!" Roman exclaimed as the classroom door opened. He awed when he saw Remy and Emile walk together, happy but confused to why their moms were talking to each other.</p><p>Emile went to Patton. Patton took Emile's hand, "Emile, this is Remy's mom, Roman Storm."</p><p>"Hello, I'm Emile." Emile introduced himself enthusiastically with a little wave.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Emile." Roman replied before looking at Remy and then at Patton. "Remy, this is Emile's mom, Patton. Say hi."</p><p>Patton couldn't help but stare at the sunglasses. The boy did look precious in them. Remy waved, "Hi."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Remy." Patton could tell there was character in the little boy. He couldn't wait to meet Virgil.</p><p>Roman opened up his contacts and was ready to put in a number. He held his phone out to Patton, "Here, put your number in here so we can arrange the perfect day."</p><p>Patton nodded and grabbed his own phone for Roman to do the same. In no time, numbers were exchanged and the four waved to each other as they went their different ways.</p><p>The weekend was the perfect time for a playdate, Patton and Roman agreed. All of them were off and either kid could stay long enough. Patton said when they got older they could have sleepovers since they were still a tad bit young. He did mention that if the boys brought it up earlier it was something they could consider.</p><p>Saturday, Remy would head over to the Berry's and then be picked up. Sunday, Emile would head over to the Storm's. That same Sunday would be a dinner for both the families. The Storm's were going over to the Berry's. They all agreed to it, therefore it all worked out perfectly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They lived in two different neighborhoods and their families had different styles so it made perfect sense that Emile's house would be different than his own.</p><p>There was no need for him to bring anything since he would be having lunch over at the Berry's. If he brought any of his toys than Emile would know what to expect tomorrow when he came over to his place. Remy could show Emile all of his toys tomorrow.</p><p>His mom was the one who dropped him off at the Berry's. The house was the same size as Remy's - not a two story, included a somewhat large front and backyard. There were flowers in the front like at his house since Roman loved planting pretty flowers one might see in a Disney movie. </p><p>Patton was the one to greet them at the door. He wore a bright smile on his face and welcomed the both of them. Roman reassured Remy he would see him later and thanked Patton before heading off.</p><p>"Hi Remy," Patton greeted the child for the second time. "Emile has been excited for this playdate." </p><p>Remy could admit that he's been waiting to see Emile too. "I miss him too." </p><p>Patton held back a squeal in how cute that was. The two boys had just seen each other yesterday. Plus, they see each other five days out of the week. Patton didn't know if this could get more adorable. </p><p>"Remy!" The boy in the sunglasses turned around to see his best friend running towards him. When he hugged him, Remy nearly fell back. </p><p>"Emile, be gentle. You don't want him getting hurt." Remy heard an unfamiliar voice. A man wearing glasses and wearing black was looking in their direction. Remy guessed this was Emile's dad, Logan. </p><p>One thing Remy wasn't expecting was seen a family who wore all glasses. He felt a bit foolish because Emile did draw glasses on everyone in his family when they drew their families on their first day at preschool. He should have remembered but even when he realized it, seeing everyone wearing glasses made him feel a bit dizzy. </p><p>Patton placed a hand on his shoulder. "Logan, this is Emile's friend Remy Storm." It was already approved by Logan that Remy would be here on Saturday and Emile would be over at the Storm's for Sunday and then they would all have dinner together. </p><p>Logan cleared his throat and held his hand out for Remy. He couldn't help but think about Emile's story. "Hi Remy, I'm Emile's dad, Logan." </p><p>His mom taught him all about manners which his dad always chuckled at while shaking his head. Remy took the man's hand and shook it. </p><p>"Nice to meet you." Remy replied back. </p><p>Emile smiled at Logan, "Look Daddy! Those are the sunglasses I was talking about. Pretty cool, huh?" </p><p>Logan would use a different word, but he studied the boy in front of him. He didn't seem affected by the fact that Emile had told everyone else about him stealing sunglasses. </p><p>"Y-yes. It's cool." Logan could tell he sounded robotic, but he didn't mind. Remy didn't seem to either. Patton sent him a look, but then smiled immediately. </p><p>"Why don't you two go off and play?" Patton suggested, making Emile excited. <br/>Emile grabbed Remy's wrist and dragged him away when beginning to babble. </p><p>Patton planted his hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at Logan. "You can't be judgemental towards a four year old, Lo." </p><p>"I wasn't judging him, Patton. It's just...stealing, Patton, stealing." Logan felt like flames were all over his face. </p><p>Patton shook his head, "<em>Four</em>, Logan. Four." </p><p>"I'm curious to what his parents are like, that's all." Logan reasoned. </p><p>Patton thought about Roman and Virgil. "I met Roman, Lo. He's loving and sweet. He even talked about his husband, Virgil, who's always thinking of Remy's wellbeing." </p><p>Logan couldn't argue that those sounded like good parents Remy had. He understood he could he too much and he made a mental reminder to work on that. He needed to. He took a few deep breaths before bringing his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"I'll stop. You're right, I'm being irrational." Logan couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. He's had his moments, but he couldn't believe he was calling himself irrational. </p><p>Patton chuckled while shaking his head before pecking Logan's cheek and exiting the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Remy liked Emile's room. The color of the walls were white, but that meant the boy could hang anything colorful on eggshell colored walls. There were shelves were some of his stuffed animals rested on top of. Remy could recognize some of them as Disney characters from movies. There were others he didn't recognize which he guessed must have been from one of the cartoons he watched. </p><p>Emile had a normal looking bed like he did back at home. Emile's sheets and blankets were Andy's blue wall with puffy clouds from Toy Story. There were colorful rugs on the floor so they wouldn't have to sit on the cold floor. There was a toy box right underneath Emile's window. There was also a white box shelf with small and big books lined up. There was also a closet and dresser where Emile's clothes and undergarments were. </p><p>Remy liked how different Emile's was from his. It was nice. </p><p>He didn't notice that Emile ran over the edge of his bed where there was another chest. Remy followed his friend and saw three were art supplies in there and boardgames too. </p><p>Emile turned to look at Remy. "Do you want to play a board game?"  </p><p>"Sure." Remy replied with a small smile. He readjusted his sunglasses. Although they were still a bit big for him, he loved them. </p><p>Seeing Remy adjust his sunglasses and thinking of a board game to pick, Emile wondered about Remy without the sunglasses. He looked good with them, but Emile wondered.</p><p>"Will you ever be without your sunglasses?" His eye doctor told him one day he could get "contacts" when he got older if he didn't want to wear glasses anymore. </p><p>Remy answered the question as if asking what color the sky was. "Nope." </p><p>Emile tried, but that's okay. Remy's sunglasses made him happy and seeing his friend happy made him happier. Emile took out Chutes and Ladders. </p><p>After playing about five different boardgames, Emile suggested they go play outside. Outside they could think up a ton of scenarios that they only knew the rules too. They created the rules for themselves. It's not like they needed to play by specific rules or anything. They could do whatever they put their minds to. </p><p>"What should we play first?" Emile asked eagerly. He wanted to know what Remy wanted to do since he was the guest. His dad told him hosts needed to do what they could to please the guests that arrived. </p><p>Remy hummed as he thought for a moment. "I'm okay with anything." </p><p>Emile thought up some ideas before settling with pirates. Emile remembered they played that the first day at preschool doing recess. Cops and robbers was fun, but his dad called Remy a child thief when he told his parents about the sunglasses story. </p><p>Patton and Logan took a peek outside of the backyard and couldn't help but stare at the two boys. </p><p>"They look so cute! Adri told me that on their first day of preschool, they cuddled together during nap time! Roman would've loved that picture." Patton gushed as he turned to his husband. </p><p>Logan crossed his arms, "I may have my own views in to regard of the stealing, but he seems like a good friend to Emile. That was what we wanted for our son." </p><p>"Exactly!" Patton exclaimed, pecking Logan's cheek. He sighed, "It'll be so nice to meet Virgil and Roman tomorrow." He was really excited to see what Remy's parents were like (well Virgil at least since he hasn't met him yet).</p><p>After they finished playing outside, they had a snack that Patton prepared for them. Logan noted that Remy had quite well manners that one would see in an adult. Weirdly enough, Logan felt like he was in the presence of royalty by how the child acted. It was cute. </p><p>Both boys went back to Emile's room right after. Emile went off how he wanted to draw. Remy followed along, happy to oblige with what Emile thought was fun. The boy was fine with his friend's option since he liked to draw too. </p><p>Emile went through the chest at the edge of his bed and grabbed the items needed. The two boys ended up lying in the floor drawing whatever came to their imagination. In no time, there were colors and characters all over their sheets of paper. The first thing Emile was determined to draw was Remy and he.</p><p>"You're drawing me?" Remy questioned as he eyeballed Emile's drawings. His friend had already used up three pieces of paper. He had quite the imagination. </p><p>Emile nodded. "Yeah. I like to draw things that I like. I draw a lot of stuff from my cartoons and movies too." </p><p>Remy blushed at Emile's words <em>''I like to draw things that I like.''</em> He continued drawing his own picture. </p><p>"I can't wait for you to come over to my place. We're going to have fun there like we did here." Remy said assuredly. </p><p>"I'm excited to see your place." Emile added something extra to his picture before lifting it to show Remy. "Look, it's us." </p><p>Remy examined the picture. Neither of them were at home, but it looked like they were at school. They were both sitting at the circular tables they have at preschool in Adri's classroom. </p><p>"It's a good drawing." Without hesitation, Remy pecked Emile's cheek. The boy went pink by Remy's affection. He was always startled by the boldness of Remy.  </p><p>Remy stared at Emile for a moment, taking in Emile's shyness. He thought Emile looked cute when his cheeks went pink. He also understood that most of the time his friend ever blushed was when he was embarrassed. Remy was beginning to realize that was Emile's reaction whenever he kissed his cheek. </p><p>One thing Remy also seemed to note was that he was the only one doing the kissing. He knew that he liked Emile (he was still too young to know what that entailed). When he saw his parents kiss, if wasn't just one of them being affectionate. They both were. Remy believed Emile's parents were that way too. Even his uncles were the same. </p><p>Perhaps he was overthinking things? </p><p>"Do you like me, Emile?" Remy asked, talking to his friend and drawing at the same time. His first drawing was of a Starbucks coffee cup. Next, he was drawing his parents.</p><p>"I do." Emile stopped what he was doing. </p><p>Maybe Emile was too shy to show that kind of affection? Remy didn't want to make Emile do something he didn't feel comfortable doing. He did care for his friend. Emile did saw that he liked to draw things he liked - he drew Remy. That had to mean something, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Roman went to go pick up Remy, his son was smiling and couldn't wait until the next day. He went on about the activities Emile and he partook in and how today reminded him of being at preschool with Emile. It was obvious the little boy with the sunglasses had a very good day with his best friend. </p><p>Roman wondered how today would turn out for the boys. He was always imagining everything that would take place when it came to an important event. Emile's and Remy's playdate was indeed a significant event. He thought up different activities of what the boys could indulge in - one of his favorites was watching Disney movies. Of course, Virgil reminded him that these were two friends having fun, not two adults going out on a date. </p><p>Being who he was, Virgil was being pessimistic, but nothing could stop the creativity that radiated off of Roman. The fanciful man sweated imagination. It was just embedded in him - it had been ever since he was born. Remus's creativity was darker and not one Roman would want to take a crack at. Janus could do that himself. </p><p>When Patton dropped off Emile, the first thing that happened was introductions. The only person who had yet to meet Emile was Virgil. Roman called to his husband, who was grading some work his students submitted for the week. </p><p>"Hi Emile, I'm Virgil." Virgil greeted his son's friend. He knew that he was talking to another child, so he needed to be friendly. He smiled and extended his hand. </p><p>Emile shook Virgil's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Remy's dad." </p><p>Virgil couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit at that. <em>He'll be father-in-law soon to you, Emile,</em> Roman thought as he wondered what Virgil was going to reply to that. </p><p>"You can just call me Virgil like you'd call Remy's mom Roman." Virgil explained to the child. </p><p>Emile tilted his head, "My daddy says it's best to address others respectfully." </p><p>"True. I can see where your dad is coming from." Virgil agreed with the boy. He was lost in thought for a moment - Roman knew where his thoughts had taken him. "Mr. Storm was my dad, so you can call me by my first name." </p><p>Emile supposed there was no need in arguing any further. "Oh, ok, Mr. Virgil." </p><p>Right after introductions, Remy took Emile to his room for them to play. Since he had seen Emile's room, it was time for his friend to see his. He wondered what he'd think about it. Remy ended up liking Emile's. Hopefully, it would be the same case for him too. </p><p>Right off the bat, the first thing Emile noticed was that Remy's room wasn't as colorful as his. Emile still liked it though. Remy had the general things that Emile also had in his own room: a bed, dresser, closet and even a bookshelf too. There were also shelves and a toy chest too with toys.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" Remy asked as he plopped onto his bed. </p><p>Emile stood there, looking around the room. "You know I love to draw. What do you like to do?"</p><p>Remy hummed while thinking for a moment. "I watch movies with my family. I like to play with stuff animals a lot. Like playing house or tea parties, you know?" </p><p>"Ah, I see." Emile found that fun along with other activities Remy listed off. It didn't sound so bad. "Do you only have tea parties?" </p><p>Remy shook his head. "My mommy is really creative. Before I attended preschool, we would watch Disney movies and played Daydream Mode which is basically like how we play pirates or cops and robbers." </p><p>"That's a cool name." Emile would keep it in his head to remember to call it that. It definitely sounded cooler. </p><p>Remy could remember when he used to stay with his mom at home. "Yeah, my mommy loves going in Daydream Mode. He loves movies based off fairy tales like the Disney princess movies."</p><p>"We can go Daydream Mode." Emile said ecstatically. </p><p>Remy agreed. "Cool." He grabbed Emile's hand and led him outside of his room as he tried looking for his mom. </p><p>Ten minutes later, Emile found himself roaming the Storm's house holding a little shield made from cardboard and a little wooden sword. Roman had access to all sorts of costumes and props since he was the theatre teacher. </p><p>Once they had gone Daydream Mode, a story was created. It was a reenactment of Sleeping Beauty with their own spin to it. Roman had taken part in assigning roles and the boys were happy to oblige. Emile was picked as Prince Philip while Remy was assigned Princess Aurora, although he would wear a crown but wouldn't step into a little dress. </p><p>Roman partook playing multiple roles from King Stephen to the one fairy (instead of the three) in the story. Virgil was even coerced into this by the persuasion of both Roman <em>and</em> Remy. Emile giggled quietly as Virgil finally agreed. When Roman announced Virgil would be playing Maleficent, he rolled his eyes and said, <em>"Of course that'd be my role."</em></p><p>From time to time they were in and out of their roles. Emile and Roman watched as Remy "pricked" his finger on Virgil's fake spider he had in his office where he worked. Remy dramatically fell to the ground with a playful smile on his face as Roman picked him up and took him to his bedroom where he "laid the sleeping briar rose." </p><p>Emile had just successfully escaped Virgil's "castle" which happened to be his study. While Emile ran off, Virgil had pecked Roman's lips - getting out of role once more. He had already "killed" Virgil with one poke at his leg. Now, Emile was running off to Remy's room - the scene from Sleeping Beauty playing in his head. He didn't hear footsteps a few feet away from him. </p><p>When he entered Remy's room, his friend wasn't even covered with a blanket. Since Remy didn't have a rose (although Roman grew some - but they weren't ready yet), he held onto a Lumiere plush toy. Emile couldn't see if Remy's eyes were open or close due to the sunglasses. </p><p>Emile could remember the part that was coming up next. He thought of the one time Remy kissed him on the lips and then the many times he's kissed him on the cheeks. Emile could admit that he did enjoy them, although they were always a surprise to him. </p><p>He didn't know if he was supposed to do the same. His parents <em>talked</em> about Remy kissing him, but they never went into full depth of what that meant for the four year olds. Emile was a bit lost and confused. He liked Remy a lot. He very much cared for him. </p><p>Did Remy want him to kiss him? Would he like that? Emile wasn't sure as he hovered above the "sleeping" Remy. </p><p>Roman squealed, "Do you think he's going to kiss Remy?" He couldn't hold his excitement - it was as if they were actually watching Sleeping Beauty. </p><p>Virgil didn't know how to feel at this moment. "This is why you dragged me with you? To see if Emile would kiss Remy?" </p><p>"It's precious, Virge. Remy loves Emile, can't you see? Perhaps, <em>they're</em> truly meant to be." Roman wished Virgil could see what he saw. </p><p>All of Virgil's fears for Remy's future came right back to him. "Remy could've done that because he sees us do that, Roman. Besides, Remy kisses Emile. Our son has also never went off telling us that he was kissed by Emile."</p><p>"What are you saying?" They were distracted with their conversation that they didn't notice that Emile was taking his time deciding what to do. </p><p>Virgil bit down hard on his lip. "Wouldn't Emile be doing the same if...if they were <em>true loves</em> like you claim them to be?"</p><p>The same instinct Remy must have felt when he kissed Emile, had to have welled up in the Berry child. Emile thought about how much fun he had with Remy. He wanted everyday to be like that. The cool thing was that everyday was like that, excluding the weekends. He hoped that in time Remy and he would have more playdates together. </p><p>Emile's favorite part of the day was when he saw Remy. </p><p>All of those emotions must have fueled the actions of his. Roman and Virgil turned to see that Emile had planted his little lips right on top of Remy's. If the boy hadn't been awake, he definitely was now. Emile's kiss for Remy was as short and sweet as Remy's had been. </p><p>"OH MY GOD!" Roman jumped up and down. He couldn't wait to tell Patton what had happened. He should have recorded it! <em>Maybe they'll do it again next time,</em> Roman thought with hope. </p><p>While Roman was gushing over the kiss, Virgil witnessed as Remy got up and pulled Emile into an embrace. He could tell both of the boys were smiling. At that moment, he couldn't help but do the same. This event had surely settled his fears regarding Remy's future. </p><p>Emile was a good kid - maybe one of the best. And he loved Remy as much as Remy loved him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was set in plan. They were going to meet Emile's parents. Well, if they were being precise, Virgil was going to meet them whereas Roman was going to meet Logan. The same could be said for the other couple since they were in the same exact situation. Patton had already given Roman their address and Emile would be riding with them back to his home. </p><p>Virgil glanced at the rear view mirror to see Remy and Emile engrossed in their conversation. Roman was talking to, Virgil listening and not listening all at the same time. Virgil thought about how right Roman had been. Roman was always right, Virgil noticed. Okay, maybe that was a bit much, but his husband was correct about <em>many</em> things. </p><p>It was a good thing that Remy was hanging out with Emile outside of school. It was good that they were going to get to know Emile's parents. Virgil was delighted and relieved to see Remy happy. Virgil knew that it took him <em>years</em> before he found that true friend that ended up being his husband later on. Virgil wanted Remy to have that friend you needed to battle the world against with. And he had found said friend. </p><p>After today, Virgil knew he didn't need to feel uneasy about Remy not having friends. Today was proof that everything was going to be fine. Virgil could sleep peacefully without worrying that Remy wouldn't have that light to lead him out of the darkness. The same could he said for Emile too. Virgil was also glad that Emile was a good kid - he could tell he wouldn't be anything but a good influence and friend for his son. Maybe more. </p><p>Once they made it to the correct address, Virgil parked the car and unlocked the doors. Remy and Emile went out the same way, their hands intertwined as they followed Roman to the front door while Virgil walked behind them. All it took was one time to ring the doorbell when the door opened. They were greeted by a tall man with glasses wearing black. </p><p>"Daddy." Emile mumbled softly as he looked at his dad. </p><p>"Hello, I'm Logan Berry." Logan introduced himself to all of them, smiling at the two children. "Please come in." He moved out of the way for them all to enter. </p><p>Remy giggled at the thought that he had been at the Berry's just yesterday and it was a fun day just like today. Emile had the urge to take Remy's hand and run to his room so they could play all over again. As if to restart their fun, adventurous and eventful weekend. </p><p>"I'm Roman Storm and this is my husband, Virgil." Roman said as he shook hands with Logan. </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you." Virgil said as he shook Logan's hands right after Roman. </p><p>Logan nodded, "Likewise." </p><p><em>He reminds me a bit of a robot - Patton did say he was a logical type of guy</em>, Roman thought as he smiled at Logan. </p><p>"Roman!" Patton entered the room ecstatically. </p><p>Roman's eyes lit up to see his new best friend. "Patton, it's so good to see you again." He turned to Virgil, remembering the nice things Patton said about Virgil. "Patton, this is my husband, Virgil. Virgil, this is Patton." </p><p>Patton awed and shook Virgil's when he extended his hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Virgil. Roman had so much to say about you." </p><p>Virgil glanced at Roman with an awkward smile, "Good things, I hope." </p><p>"As always." Roman promised with a small wink. </p><p>Patton smiled at the couple, knowing they would all definitely become good friends. Roman and he already had - that meant something good. </p><p>"Well, dinner is ready." Patton said happily, earning smiles from everyone else. </p><p>Emile whispered to Remy, "Maybe we can play in my room later?" </p><p>"That would be fun." Remy enjoyed any idea that involved spending time with Emile. It was why this weekend was one of the best he's ever had. </p><p>Patton led them all into the dining room which was quite cozy and roomy. It was a rectangular table with chairs for the sides and one at each end. It could even be considered a tad bit fancy. They all could agreed they felt welcomed when they entered and sat down. </p><p>It only made sense that Remy and Emile would want to sit next to each other so that's what they did. Patton and Logan were seated at the ends of the table and then Roman and Virgil sat the opposite side of Remy and Emile. The boys were giggling and smiling at just being around each other. It was a sweet sight to behold.</p><p>With the help of Logan, Patton brought out dinner. Roman and Virgil offered help, but they were given the "you're our guest" response which was enough. During dinner, the four of them randomly began engaging in a conversation. It made sense that one of the topics would be their career. </p><p>"I'm a kindergarten teacher at Sanders Elementary while Logan teaches at Crofters High." Patton explained when they were ten minutes into dinner. </p><p>Virgil was the one to ask. "What do you teach?" </p><p>"I'm the science teacher so I teach biology, chemistry, anatomy, environmental science and so forth." Logan remarked nonchalantly. </p><p>Patton turned to the couple, "How about you guys?" </p><p>"We're both teachers ourselves too. I'm the drama teacher at Crofters." Roman could admit that he's never actually seen Logan at the campus building. To be fair, Roman was in the building where all the <em>electives</em> take place whereas Logan taught in the building where the core classes were. </p><p>Logan tilted his head. "I have never seen you." The logical man must have read Roman's mind because he came to the same conclusion as to why they never saw each other. "But we don't teach in the same building." </p><p>"How about you, Virgil?" Patton asked collectedly as he placed a bit more salad on his plate. He passed it to Emile who was wanting some too. </p><p>Virgil cleared his throat, a bit uneasy by the attention on him. "Uh, I'm a writer and an English teacher for an online K-12 school." </p><p>"Neato!" Patton expressed his wonderment of the other man's career. It was different, but Patton always accepted differences. </p><p>Logan seemed approving of Virgil's words. "That is accommodating for children who are unable to attend public school for their own reasons."</p><p>Patton thought of the other part Virgil brought up. "You said you were also a writer?" Once again, it sounded exciting to him.</p><p>"I write all sorts of things." Virgil said as if it was the least important thing in the world. </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes and lightly nudged his husband. "Oh, don't be modest, Virge." He glanced at Logan and then Patton, "He's written a <em>ton</em> of stuff." </p><p>Logan was intrigued by this too. "Are you into writing nonfiction? Essays? Narratives? Expository literature?" </p><p>"Before I met Roman, I wrote a lot of lyrics for some starving artists in Gainesville. I still do that from time to time, but it's rare. Now, I write novels." Virgil enlightened the Berry couple. </p><p>Logan pursed his lips. "<em>Fiction</em>." </p><p>"Wonderful things come from the land of where fiction comes from, Lo!" Patton told his husband with a wide grin. He tried thinking for a moment, "Think about all the Disney movies." </p><p>Roman was on cloud nine just hearing the word Disney. </p><p>"I write poems too." Virgil added. </p><p>Logan's eyes brightened at the sound of that. He appreciated poetry. "I have a liking for poetry, as a matter of fact."</p><p>"Logan is also a big fan of a good mystery too." Patton included on the facts about his logical husband. "I used to call him Sherlock back in high school." </p><p>Roman gasped and placed his hand on his chest at the fact that the Berry's were high school sweethearts. "You two have been together since high school?" </p><p>"We met when we were seniors and dated near the end and the love never ceased." Logan replied, taking a sip from his wine glass. </p><p>Roman spun towards his husband, "Oh Virgil, isn't that romantic? If you guys wrote a book based on your love story, I would purchase it." </p><p>Patton blushed. "Oh Roman, you're too kind." </p><p>Logan whispered, "I should write <em>something</em>. Why haven't I ever considered this?" </p><p>"Roman is sucker for romance." Virgil warned the couple. </p><p>Emile leaned closely to Remy, "Our parents are getting along." </p><p>"I know right?" Remy said as he continued eating. He looked down at his free hand and noticed Emile's was intertwined with his. "When did this happen?" </p><p>Emile became flustered. He stammered, "I-it was a habit...I like holding your hand." </p><p>Remy smiled before turning back to his food. Throughout the whole dinner, their hands remained as they were. </p><p>"Favorite Disney movie?" Roman asked. </p><p>"Oh Winnie-the-Pooh. One of the cutest movies to ever be made, I swear." Patton replied. </p><p>"Big Hero 6." Logan replied softly. He glanced at the last person, "How about you, Virgil?" </p><p>Virgil wrinkled his nose. "Black Cauldron. It's got no music - it's perfect." </p><p>Roman shook his index finger. "I'll have to put you on the spot, my love, because you also have an undying love for The Nightmare Before Christmas - which includes singing." </p><p>"Don't worry, Virgil. I'm not much of a singer either." Logan reassured the man who was so full of angst. </p><p>The boys were finished with their dinner and thought maybe they had enough time to spend together before Remy had to go back home with his parents. They weren't hungry anymore and if they went to go play, the grownups could continue talking and hanging out. </p><p>Emile spoke up, "Mommy, can we be excused?" </p><p>Patton turned to Emile. "You boys are done?" He earned a nod from the both of them. </p><p>"Can we go play?" Emile brought up with a hopeful feeling. </p><p>Logan was the one to answer. "It should be fine. We're still connecting with Roman and Virgil." He eyed the other couple, "That is okay, right? We would hate to keep you guys longer if you need to be home." </p><p>Roman waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, that's fine. It's only 6:13." </p><p>"Everything sounds good, slugger." Patton looked at the boys with joy as they got their plates and went to the kitchen. To put them away before heading off. </p><p>Logan sighed in relief. "This was quite delightful - getting to know you two and meeting Remy. He's quite a character." </p><p>"A good character, we assure you." Patton added. </p><p>Roman felt touched by receiving compliments about his child. Yes, Virgil and he were doing amazing at this parent gig. </p><p>Virgil replied before Roman got the chance to. "Thanks. It was nice meeting Emile and both of you. He's such a good kid."</p><p>"Isn't this nice?" Patton asked out of the blue, not expecting anyone to answer. </p><p>Logan agreed completely. "Patton is right. I must confess I was curious to how this would turn out." </p><p>Roman frowned, "Oh, why?" </p><p>Logan spoke without truly thinking about the words that poured from his mouth. "Well upon hearing the tale of Remy stealing, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of parents he had. Clearly, this dinner has proven otherwise." </p><p>There was a moment of silence. </p><p>Roman and Patton shared an anxious look as they eyeballed their husbands. </p><p>Virgil didn't know how to respond to that first. Logan was still a stranger to him even though he was the father of Remy's best friend. However, from what he heard Logan was calling his son a thief. </p><p>Now, when Virgil wasn't worrying about his son or husband, he was very overprotective over them. It had been Roman who needed to <em>calm</em> him down when the doctors had to wash Remy after he had been born. </p><p>"I beg your pardon?" </p><p>Logan kept his eyes on the other man. "Oh, don't take offense to my words." He felt like an idiot for even thinking the things he thought. "I truly didn't want you to be insulted by them." </p><p>"You're calling my kid a <em>thief</em>?" Virgil asked with gritted teeth. </p><p>Roman giggled anxiously, "Well, my dark knight, we can admit the act was innocent and cute, but he didn't pay for the item." </p><p>"Emile told us he stole sunglasses! How cute is that?" Patton was trying to be the cheery one at the moment. </p><p>Virgil glared Logan down, "So you think your son is so perfect?" </p><p>"Emile hasn't stolen anything before, so as a matter of fact my child is." Logan defended himself. </p><p>"They're <em>both</em> perfect angels." Patton smiled brightly at both of the men. </p><p>Virgil allowed his own inner thoughts out. "You know, Logan, I can see eye to eye with you when it comes to being nervous about our <em>meeting</em>, especially in regards to the kiss."</p><p>"Your son pulled that act upon my son. I don't see how that would strike against Emile at all." Logan was totally using his logic at the moment - the only and best weapon he had. </p><p>Virgil carried on, ignoring Logan's claim. "All I could think about was the possibility that your son ends up breaking my son's heart if they ever become involved in each other when they get older." </p><p>Logan appeared as if he was in deep thought. "I can't see how that's possible. Emile is a sweet child and evidently cares for Remy. If anything, I'd think it'd be the other way around." </p><p>"What can I say? He can probably break hearts like me." Roman said with zero confidence. </p><p>Patton laughed awkwardly, "Break hearts." </p><p>Virgil and Logan kept going at it until Roman and Patton couldn't take it anymore. Obviously, the two men were being childish and thinking about their children in the best way they could. </p><p>"Okay, I think it's time this ends." Roman said as he tugged on Virgil's arm. The two men had rose from their seats. </p><p>Virgil didn't sit down or look at his husband. "Which part?"</p><p>"How about the immaturity you're displaying at the moment? You know, the part where you sound like you're a defending Remy's honor?" Roman reminded him. </p><p>Virgil finally looked down at his husband as if Roman had betrayed him. "He called our son a thief, Roman!"</p><p>Roman disagreed with Virgil. "Not really. He said he didn't mean for you to take it in an insulting way and you did. Logan didn't sound malicious when saying it either." </p><p>Patton approached Logan, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder. "You need to stop as well. You've upset Virgil." </p><p>"Me calling Remy a thief was wrong, yes. But he's making the assumption that Emile will grow up to be heartless." Logan kept his ground. </p><p>Patton thinks back on what Roman told him about Virgil when they first met. "These were thoughts in his head like you're thoughts on Remy being a thief. Neither of you truly believe what you're thinking."</p><p>"You know Emile wouldn't hurt Remy, Virge. Don't you see them? They mean the world to each other." Roman pointed out to his husband.</p><p>Even when trying to calm his thoughts, there was still the smallest taste of them left. "For now."</p><p>Logan realized they may have crossed boundaries when it wasn't necessary. It was both of their fault and they needed to make amends. What brought him to this was hearing Emile's and Remy's laughter emanating from the living room. </p><p>They all liked each other - anyone could see that. This was an enjoyable event for them. They had gotten too caught up in their thoughts and emotions that it fueled this small argument. </p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you're son a thief, Virgil. I want you to know that I don't see Remy that way. He's bold and confident, but he's more than that. He's caring and loving. He's that way with Emile." Logan began his apology. </p><p>It took Virgil a few moments before he began his. "Thinking Emile would be some heartbreaker was a worry of mine that kept eating at me. He's kind and caring, especially to Remy. They both accept each other for their difference and what they might have in common."</p><p>"They're simply meant to be." Roman whispered softly with a smile. </p><p>Logan walked away from where he sat and advanced towards the couple, stoping at Virgil. "Truce?" </p><p>Virgil nodded. "Truce."</p><p>"Oh goodie!" Patton was thrilled they had put this behind themselves.</p><p>"Thank heavens, no more fighting. Ugh, that was becoming too much." Roman couldn't believe what has unfolded, but it ended on a good note. </p><p>The four of them fell back into a conversation before they all noticed it was getting later. It was unfortunate and they were all having such a fun time. No doubt, the boys were having a fun time as well. It would have been nice for them to have had a sleepover, but it was a school night so it wouldn't work entirely. </p><p>They would just need to plan it next time. </p><p>"This was fun. We need to do this again." Patton said as they all went outside, walking the Storm's to their car. </p><p>Roman was on board with that plan. "Yes, I agree. Next time, we'll definitely be hosting." </p><p>"Here, Virgil." Logan said as he held out a perfectly squared piece of paper. </p><p>Virgil took the paper and saw it was a number. He glanced at the other man as if asking him what this was for. </p><p>"Roman and Patton have exchanged numbers and they've become well acquainted with each other. I believe it's best we do the same." Logan said, hoping he didn't sound like a robot. </p><p>Virgil didn't have a lot of friends as it was, but he could admit that he considered the man before him a friend. They settled their differences which was good. In a way, Virgil could almost see their similarities. </p><p>Roman and Patton weren't the most worried or thought of the a world outside of happiness and imagination. Logan was on the literal and logical side, which was refreshing and nice. </p><p>"I'll text you when we get home." Virgil reassured the man. He cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And Logan?" </p><p>Logan adjusted his glasses. "Yes?" </p><p>"We're friends." The logical man smiled at the other. Today was indeed a very good day. </p><p>Before Remy entered the car, he waved at Emile, "See you at school tomorrow, Em!" Emile waved back as Remy entered the car. </p><p>"Well, let's get you ready for bed, slugger." Patton encouraged his son, the family heading back into their home. "Tomorrow is preschool and you know what that means."</p><p>Emile's eyes sparkled. "I get to see Remy." Both of his parents chuckled at Emile's cuteness. If the child didn't know he was smitten with Remy, then he surely would know soon enough. </p><p>When they made it back inside the house, Logan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked to see it was a notification - a new text message from an unknown number. He opened the message, scanning the words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Logan </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>By the way, Emile kissed Remy today while they were reenacting Sleeping Beauty </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Virgil &gt; : ) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Logan gulped and looked up from his phone. He spotted Patton and Emile heading out of the room. He caught up with them immediately.</p><p>"Emile, is it true?" Logan asked as if thinking his son would instantly know what he was talking about.</p><p>Innocently, Emile asked, "About what, Daddy?" </p><p>"What is it, Lo?" Patton seemed worried all of a sudden. </p><p>Logan eyed the message and then Emile. "Virgil says you kissed Remy today." And for a moment, Logan thought Remy had been giving all the affection. </p><p>Patton gasped, "Oh my gosh, Emile, is that true?" </p><p>Emile's cheeks went crimson at the attention. He scratched his head that didn't itch nervously. "Y-yes?" </p><p>"Oh, Logan, can you believe it? That's so sweet!" Patton got all worked up at the news that it looked like he was about to explode due to the happiness in him. </p><p>Noticing his mom was distracted, Emile looked up at his dad. "Was it a bad or good thing to do, Daddy?" </p><p>Logan thought about yesterday and today. They got the opportunity of meeting others. Emile made an amazing and interesting friend. Logan liked the Storm family as did Patton and Emile. </p><p>The logical man could admit that he believed Remy cared and loved Emile. They were still very young, but that didn't mean they knew what loving a person meant. </p><p>"Remy kissed you because he cares and loves you. You also happen to mean a lot to him since you're his best friend. Your action said the same thing to him. Did you mean all of it?" Logan replied. </p><p>Emile nodded. "I do care about Remy a lot. And he does mean a lot to me."</p><p>"That's love, Emile." Logan confirmed, earning a relieved smile from his son. This weekend had definitely been a great one, they could all admit. </p><p>All of them could say the playdate and dinner was a success - definitely more to come in the future, along with other unforeseen and foreseen events to come. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series definitely had me excited. I feel like Sanders Sides has helped me with my own emotions and I don't know...I feel happier (definitely feel as fanciful as Roman) out of all of them that's the Side I relate to the most. </p><p>How about you guys?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>